


Snowy day

by KephisosSailor



Category: Kamen Rider Zi-O
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27779884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KephisosSailor/pseuds/KephisosSailor
Summary: 小乌龟
Relationships: Myoukouin Geiz/Tokiwa Sougo
Kudos: 3





	Snowy day

**Author's Note:**

> 我的个人博 → https://kephisossailor.wordpress.com/  
> 我的lofter → https://endlessshittyloop.lofter.com/

冬天，还没放假便下雪的日子，他的发小百分之一百赖床。明光院盖茨站在熟悉的钟表店门口向上喊了几声。  
“庄吾！”  
二楼雾蒙蒙的窗子开了一扇，露出哆嗦一下又伸出来的棕色脑袋。  
“Geiz……”  
寒风灌进睡衣领子，常磐庄吾眯起眼看清了来者，便缩回屋内。  
“现在马上下来！”  
与此同时，挂着“休息中”的一楼店门也开了，叔公招呼着常磐庄吾为数不多的“好朋友”进来暖和一下。  
盖茨说着“打扰了”在门前抖掉雪花，熟门熟路地坐进餐厅，等楼上叮叮咣咣的响声停止。  
退出柔道部自然没有规定的训练，下大雪的日子谁都不想离开温暖的被窝，但若他不早起，叫庄吾起床，在厨房忙里忙外的叔公的宠爱下，庄吾怕是每天都要被门口的风纪委员逮住，放学后罚扫走廊。  
不多时，发小从背后的楼梯走下来，不急不缓地拉开餐厅门，抱着臂的盖茨扭头看他。  
“Geiz，早上好。”  
“终于起来了。”  
常磐庄吾无奈笑笑，坐在他身旁，两指捏起发烫的吐司，让盖茨拿一下黄油刀。  
此时非彼时，虽然恢复了记忆，明光院盖茨没有理由对发小兼男友下什么杀手，非常普通地递了刀。  
餐厅温度很高，吹散了屋外的寒意，叔公给在家里吃过早点的盖茨添了咖啡，却被起床太晚而得到凉咖啡的庄吾偷偷换了过去。  
杯口有小动物舔过似的痕迹，盖茨趁着庄吾喝咖啡，自己也喝了一口。  
等常磐庄吾解决早饭，背上书包，太阳已高了几分，只穿了校服外套的盖茨先走进雪地里。  
庄吾套上褐色大衣，向叔公告别，凑到他身旁。  
雪天自然不能骑自行车，两人并肩而行，隔着四五件衣服，人的体温却源源不断地辐射出来，弯道后似乎又近了几分。  
小熊似的庄吾呼着白气，冻得白里透血丝的耳朵半边藏在褐发里。他的眼睛左右瞧瞧，压下眉毛，艰难地抽出好不容易暖和起来的双手合在胸前。  
“Geiz，我物理作业没写，一会借我抄下。”  
这句话一周起码重复两三次，不过该做的教育还是得做，盖茨将偷瞄转为光明正大地直视，一板一眼教训考试不及格的王。  
“昨天放学不是带你做了数学作业吗，怎么还没有写完？”  
“睡着了啊……不过我把盖茨交代的章节都看了再睡的。”  
庄吾眨着狗狗眼，心里甚是清楚善良的伙伴不会对自己的困境置之不理。  
盖茨叹气，在庄吾躲闪前伸手将他衣服上的兜帽戴好。怕冷却在雪天敞着外套，不戴帽子也不戴手套，不知是习惯如此，还是算准了盖茨会忍不住握住他的手。  
褐色的头发在褐色的兜帽下磨蹭，不用看便知道笑得眉眼弯弯。  
现在这么精神，昨晚一定趴在空白作业上睡了很久，盖茨想到曾经、或者说另一个世界上，也差不多是这几天，庄吾做起预知梦来。为了让他好好睡觉还准备了薰衣草。  
和月读一起离开朝九晚五堂的那天，庄吾趴在几瓶香薰中间做梦，紫色瓶子簇拥着褐色的脑袋，他安然入睡，浑然不知接下来的分离。  
穿着同样衣服的庄吾如今脚步轻快，握着他的手也逐渐暖和起来。只有盖茨知道他曾孤零零地站在硝烟散尽的战场边，目送每个人离开。  
轮到自己和月读时看了很久，或者说，是盖茨与他对视了很久。他眼神里有话，却一句没有讲出声。  
临近校门，已有零零散散的学生，有些留意到他们牵在一起的手，多看了几秒。  
庄吾的手没有松，又看看他。盖茨却握紧一点。手心里出了汗，指尖又像融雪般失温，但明光院盖茨好像明白了这些眼神里的意思。  
并非期待他做什么，只是不安而已。选择相信同伴，在别离时便无所适从，未曾有过朋友，自然也不擅长挽回，对分开后的未来感到惶恐不安。  
盖茨的手指滑进他的指缝，在体侧扣紧了手。庄吾的脑袋低下去，明晃晃地牵着男友的手走进校园对于两个人都是初体验，朋友们也许会起哄，也许什么反应也没有。  
鞋柜前的庄吾黏黏糊糊：“借一下胳膊”，不等盖茨的答复便撑着他的小臂换起鞋来。此时盖茨再想抽回手臂，也不忍心看他摔跤。  
没了方才牵手进校园的勇气，盖茨别过还热的脸，等同伴换好鞋子。  
教室里常磐庄吾坐他左边，刷刷地赶物理作业，抄时似懂非懂地抱怨：“Geiz怎么突然这么聪明，有什么诀窍吗？”  
诀窍倒是没有，2068的记忆里除了糟糕透顶的生离死别，还有理化知识，用来应付高中绰绰有余。但庄吾恢复记忆仍然一问三不知，兴许想起几道期末考试的题目，便又不想踏实学习了。所以他还是什么也别想起来的好。  
明光院看着大门，以防第一节课的斯沃鲁茨老师突然出现在眼前。  
“行了你赶紧抄吧，晚上再做一遍。”  
“知道了，知道了。”  
庄吾叹气，好友突然变聪明并不能使他也聪明起来，反倒是放学后早早写完作业，督促他在教室自习。  
明明还想去游乐园坐过山车闯鬼屋，再不济喝饮料逛街也好，哪对情侣会浪费宝贵的高中时间学习呢？  
趁着还作业，庄吾拉住盖茨的手，“Geiz，学校太冷了，今天到我家学习吧。”  
书桌下，庄吾的两腿轻轻跺了跺地板，像只焦躁的小猫。朝九晚五堂里有叔公的热咖啡和新鲜水果，还能随时躺进被炉，贪图享乐的王自然不会放过这个机会。  
不过冬天晚上天黑的早，积雪路又冷又潮，朝九晚五堂和他家顺路，就算呆的晚了也可以……不对，我在想什么。  
盖茨接过作业后碰了碰他的手指，装模作样地妥协：“好吧，上课就不要睡觉了。”  
现在的庄吾满口答应，上午最后一节的庄吾趴桌睡的天昏地暗。  
数学老师早知道第二排的这位学生一句也听不懂，扶扶眼镜讲他自己的三角函数。盖茨叹气，朝庄吾头上扔了个纸团。  
有战士的肌肉记忆在，准头自然不错，小纸团从褐色的发丝里弹了一下，奈何庄吾睡得很死。  
盖茨在心里对时王好好学习的决心又打一个叉，趁着老师扭头写板书，伸手推了一下他的桌子。  
“枕头”的晃动惊醒了常磐庄吾，而晃他桌子的盖茨已转了回去，仿佛真是那种欺负捉弄的人，但再往上看，老师写完了例题的板书，而他刚醒来的震动也惊动了老师。  
“常磐，来回答一下这个问题。”  
庄吾甚至不知道该把焦点放在哪儿，站起来支支吾吾了一会，老师不耐烦地提醒他昨天讲过这个知识点。  
他下意识看看盖茨，对方坐第一排，脸只敢稍稍侧过几分，嘴角不快地弯着。再看题时他灵光一闪，昨天老师讲过没讲过他忘了，但盖茨讲过，这可不能答不上来。  
深吸一口气，庄吾将记忆里拆成一块块的步骤组合起来说了解法，答案却口算半天，所幸老师放过了他，盖茨的脸也扭了回去，看不出来满不满意。  
不过一会吃午饭就知道了。常磐庄吾随便记了几句笔记，便盯着盖茨埋进领口的细碎发丝神游天外。  
不再参加柔道比赛的盖茨不像以前那样频繁地修短，额发也长了些，时常在低头记笔记时遮住眼睛，于是被他烦躁地顺至耳后，顺便看见了走神的庄吾。  
凶狠的眼神仿佛说着“下课就做了你”，常磐庄吾一个激灵坐直身体，埋头又记上两笔。  
当然下课后盖茨也没对他做什么，不如说正是因为没做任何事：默默从包里拿出便当，虽然盖茨从不会主动提出一起吃午饭，但今天好像格外冷淡。  
肩膀和背脊都比往常严肃几分，庄吾忐忑地提着凳子和便当坐到他对面。  
冬天没有人会在外面吃风，所以教室里热热闹闹，显得两人间的气氛格外凝滞。庄吾打开便当盒，叔公做的是章鱼香肠。  
盖茨多看了一眼刀工精致油花泛光的香肠，筷子也多停顿了一秒。常磐顺一郎的手艺吃过便知，恢复的记忆中自然也包括伪装上学的日子里的便当。  
和庄吾试探的眼神对上，他赶忙收起视线。小狐狸的筷子犹犹豫豫，打开餐盒后也不动自己的饭，反倒从他这里夹走了烤肉。  
汤汁在白米上留下痕迹，仿佛一条大尾巴。  
庄吾低头吃完了肉，见他仍没有任何反应，夹着一块章鱼香肠放到盖茨的米饭上。  
“……”  
盖茨盯着那只香肠，用后槽牙压了一下嘴里的筷子。  
“……好好吃饭。”  
褐色的毛绒绒抖了抖，他抬头，庄吾也看过来，嘴唇被烤肉的油沾的晶亮，笑得脑袋晃啊晃。  
“好吃。”  
明光院无奈叹气，扒拉两下香肠送进嘴里，叮嘱他晚上抄一份笔记。  
坏学生点头的幅度忽略不计，大概又在畅想独处时的耍赖点子。现在也是，打断了盖茨的叨叨，才星期二便问周末有什么打算。  
“天气预报说这周六也会下雪，土星馆那里有一大片空地，我们去玩吧？”  
“期中考试……”  
“在下下周呢，去嘛，Geiz。”  
庄吾为他的本名加了重音，圆溜溜的眼神煞是恳切，一瞬间让盖茨怀疑自己拒绝的动机不纯。  
“……那，那好吧。”  
“耶，这回我一定不会输。”  
常磐庄吾握紧了拳头，“我可是练了好久的准头。”  
“你什么时候练了好久？”  
“昨天……”  
庄吾意识到失言，赶忙闭上嘴，盖茨看左右无人，伸手把鼓起的腮帮子捏瘪。  
“疼……”  
“好、好、学、习！难道你还想当考试不及格的王吗？”  
常磐在学习上的决心就像童话书里追了蝴蝶忘记钓鱼的猫，在盖茨恢复记忆、成为他的免费家教之前，理化成绩都惨不忍睹。  
一个高中无法毕业的笨蛋做世界的王，怪不得2068会那么糟糕。  
然而今天的盖茨未能如愿将时王押入学习的殿堂，下午放学时，他被前社团的老师叫去做一些指导，两人在教室告别。  
庄吾在门口碰见了同样拿着两个书包的学弟乌尔，学着他的样子把盖茨的书包抱在胸前。  
铃铛和红白色的贴纸装点着街边的店铺，他走走停停。朝九晚五堂很空旷，可以摆下一棵缠满彩灯的小冷杉，树顶够不着的地方让盖茨代劳，放一颗星星再挂一圈槲寄生。  
“我回来了——”  
迎客的铃铛响起，叔公却没有回应。常磐庄吾在柜台上找到一张晚归的纸条，把它卷起来带进餐厅。  
灰蓝色的沙发床看起来很暖和，但若让回来的盖茨发现在偷懒可就大事不妙。他抻了抻胳膊，翻出盖茨的笔记。  
前面几页还很简略，间或有睡着时笔尖划过的痕迹，从某个时刻——让庄吾补笔记开始，字体规矩许多，还用不同颜色的水笔标注索引。在公式处用红笔写着的“一定要记住！！！”明显是给他看的，他拿起铅笔在下面回复了一个吐舌的表情。  
外面传来敲门声，庄吾嘟囔盖茨怎么没有直接进来，小跑到门口开门，他等的人和快递员一起站在门外。  
“Geiz”  
“常磐先生吗？请您签收。”快递员递上纸盒和圆珠笔，常磐庄吾看到他身后有些好奇的盖茨，不由得心虚起来。  
盒子很轻，他快速签好名字，盖茨进屋时顺口问是什么。  
“……圣诞节的袜子！”  
纸盒上印着服装品牌的商标，常磐庄吾很严谨地编了个借口。  
“圣诞节快到了啊……”  
“期中考试之后就是，盖茨来我家布置圣诞树吧！”  
盖茨捏住有些发热的脸颊，制止了他进一步的兴奋：“天天想玩的事情，先把期中考试过了再说。”  
被捏住的庄吾口齿不清：“那考过了盖茨就来帮忙？”  
“嗯……还有圣诞礼物。”他的声音变小了，并且把庄吾即将发出的欢呼瞪了回去。  
“你刚刚没睡觉吧？”  
庄吾答没有没有，一回来就看笔记。脚步轻快地跟盖茨走进餐厅，被他趁机放在椅上的快递盒里躺着一条领带。  
它将在平安夜被庄吾送出，系在穿正装的明光院盖茨脖子上，陪他参加大学面试、也许还有明年的毕业典礼。


End file.
